<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dog guardians au by Harmonylite</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24729418">Dog guardians au</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harmonylite/pseuds/Harmonylite'>Harmonylite</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:01:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,695</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24729418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harmonylite/pseuds/Harmonylite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jnpr are dogs who's owners start investigating the recent murders in their small town of beacon and they have to do what they can to keep them safe and help their owners solve the case.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blake Belladonna &amp; Nora Valkyrie, Jaune Arc &amp; Ruby Rose, Lie Ren &amp; Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos &amp; Weiss Schnee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a dog au, I hop you love jnpr and I hope love puppers because that's what you get</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 1 - beginnings<br/>
Jaune<br/>
It was always so loud and pushy when I was with my mother but that's what happens when you have a litter of 8 puppies. I know I was small but I wasn't going to let that stop me from being the strongest of my litter, I was going to be the best dog ever. We spent our days playing and napping with mother but one day mom explained that we would have to leave her one day because we need to go on to protect our very own human! It was sad that I had leave my mother but I got to have my very own human, that so cool! When they day came for me to leave I was so sad, I really wanted stay with mother this tall man was scary he jet black hair and red eyes I thought he was going to steal my soul. I was put in this gaint brown box, I was so scared and sad I don't know where my sister's and mother are or where this scary man is taking me. Soon my cardboard prison stopped moving and I heard mumbling coming from outside the lid</p><p>The one side of the lid flap was opened and a small sliver eye peered down at me, I thought I would be more scared when the lid would opened but this person seemed friendly. The box lid was fully opened revealing a girl with sliver eyes and black hair with red tips, she looked really happy and excited as she looked down at me . For the first time since leaving my mom and sisters I felt happy and safe looking at those eyes, this is it this is my human who I will protect with my life I think as my tail finally begins to wag.</p><p>The girl picks me up out of the box before buzzing my face with hers. " OMG he so cute! Thank you so much uncle qrow!" The girl screeched, I yelp as it's hurts my ears<br/>
"Be careful ruby his ears are sensitive" the red eye man says</p><p>" awww I'm sorry little guy" she says much softer, i lick her nose causing her to giggle "now what do I call you huh?" She ask her self putting me down on the ground. I look around the room were in, I spot another dog a short black and white one. I try to run over to the dog before slipping on a yellow sticky note. " oh! Are you ok puppy" the girl Ruby asked picking me up again yellow note coming with "what's this?" She ask before turning over had the words read jaune = yellow "yang you got stop leaving your homework on the ground geez" Ruby muttetered to herself she looks at me in her arms " Wait that's it! Your yellow, well gold but still" she rambles at me of give her a tip in response "I'll call you jaune, such a fancy sounding name for a fancy boy" she continued, hugging me to her chest, my tail wags in agreement.</p><p>Nora<br/>
I was cold, hungry and wet, the rain leaking through the steel roof of my cramped cage but it wasn't something new, it been like this ever since I could remember, always hungry, always cold and always in this small steel wired cage. It wasn't all bad though I made friends with this big black dog, he always so nice to me when he was walked passed my cage or when tired up next to my cage. He told me his name was Ren and then explain to me what a name was, I don't have one yet but he said I'd get one eventually.</p><p>While he was tired up next to my cage he'd tell me about his day or he just sit their listening to me and my endless questions giving the occasional one word answer. Though if I wasn't careful and got a little to loud when talking to him I was beat by the humans with these long metal sticks, Ren never liked that. One time he actually bit the human and after that I never saw him again. </p><p>My cage was next to a high wooden fence and sometimes people would walk by, it was usually a days between people but that was ok , one day a girl with pretty golden eyes dark coloured hair peered at me through a small hole in the fence, she seemed a bit sad so I tried as much as I could to push my paw towards the fence to comfort her but it really couldn't fit through small gaps in the wire so I settle with wagging my tail hoping she understood the gesture, she soon left and felt a bit sad about that, I don't know why though. She came back! She was here looking back through the same hole in the fence, I was barking for you at that and from them on she did that every week until one day she stopped I don't know why but she did and I was all alone again.</p><p>One day the humans came and got me out of my cage and put me in this large pit, it smelled of blood, it smelled of death and their where lots of people yelling and shouting. I tuck my tail between my legs I don't want to be here, it's too loud, too scary. Soon another dog was lowered down and held by his a collar his black fur bristling, it was Ren he's here! Maybe it wasn't so bad, his eyes widen and fill with panic when he spots me.</p><p>I hear growling come from his throat and press my ears further down on my head ,"I am sorry, I have to do this to you" he wimpers at me</p><p>"do what?, I'm so confused what's going on? " I ask him my pale blue eyes staring up at his magenta hues from across the pit his eyes soften before quickly narrowing and he lets another growl loose as he human let's him free of the collar.</p><p>For a split second time seems to slow down as the he barrels towards me teeth bared, hackles raised , the realization he's going to kill me , this is why he was sorry, I am going to die cold ,hungry, scared and alone so alone. I bolt away from him hoping my smaller size will give me some advantage his teeth barley missing my leg. I hear a human yell police and soon there is more yelling around the pit as I avoid another bite from the Ren's teeth.<br/>
"Why are you doing this I thought we were friends!" I yell at him, a strangled whimper rips from my throat as he knocks me over, I get back up quickly backing away from him as he slows down his approach " I don't want to do this! Why would I want to hurt my only friend!" he shouts at me, a tear falls down his face.</p><p>" I have to do this if I don't they will kill me, they did it to my father and my mother already!" He growls and lunges for me but as he goes to a strange white rope goes over his neck and pulls him back.</p><p>A human in a tan uniform is holding the other end of this weird rope and the Ren struggles for a bit before just he just starts glaring at the ground while panting heavily. I feel a hand touch my back and I scramble to get away from it what if they just want hurt me I think before turning around and looking up to see the girl with the golden eyes. She came back! I think as girl reaches her hand back out towards me. This girl tnever hurt me, who always threw food to me from the gap in the fence, she is safe.</p><p>I inch back to her as she lowers to the ground. I hear whimpers coming from Ren as he's pulled against the strange rope "please help me" he rasps out. I turn my head towards him and feel the guilt just rolling off him and I see fear well up in his eyes.</p><p>So I rush over as quickly as I can and push my head gently into his chest. "It's ok, I won't let them hurt you anymore , I forgive you" I say into his chest. I hear the human stop pulling on the rope and Ren almost collapse over me as his head rests on my shoulder. " I'm so sorry, I promise I will never hurt you again" he sobs out<br/>
"I know you won't" I murmur in to his chest.</p><p>I feel the girl come closer as she lays a hand on my back, Ren's hackles raise instantly as he spots the girl "back off human" Ren growls at her teeth baring. "Blake be carefull the dog's in a stessfull situation, remember we don't know how he will react" the human pulling on Ren's rope cautions "I know" she replies.</p><p>"No! Stop she's a good human" I bark at him. The girl Blake flinches and I feel the unease coming form her. So I start wagging my tail cause that always cheered her up before when I couldn't reach her through my cage, the effect is instant and she seems to calm down a bit. I turn away from Ren and paw at Blake's leg and she starts gently scratching my ears before slipping a pink flat rope over my head then she gently picked me up "come on Ren I think we going somewhere safe" I yell down at him, his eyes look up at me they are filled with doubt but I can feel the small spark of hope coming form him. </p><p>As we walk towards this weird box on wheels I hear the blake asks me something "I got you out of there now girl, I think you deserve a name huh?" She asks "a name! I NEVER had a name before!" I bark at her while my tail rapidly beats her side. "Is that yes girl huh?, hmmm let me think..." She pondered looking at the graffiti on the buildings spotting a beautiful pink flower "alstroemeria Nora, huh?" She mumbles under her breath before looking down into my eyes and smiling " How bout Nora" she asks, Nora, nora, Nora! I LOVE IT! I have a name! My tail starts wagging in agreement. "Alright Nora it is" she says patting my head , yes that's me! I have a name now this is so exciting, things are finally looking up for me. I look down at Ren and smile, it's looking up for the both of us.</p><p>Pyrrha<br/>
I was born early Autumn my coat matching the reds of the falling leaves and after I reached my 8th week of living in this world I was taken from my littermates and brought to this weird place with lots of humans and other dogs. I was expected to know things or do things already, it was confusing at first but soon enough I caught on it ,fast.</p><p>An older dog told me that I was to help humans her were sad or sick as well as prevent them getting sadder or more ill, it was an important job but I was excited and ready to do it. I was even given a name, they called me Pyrrha after the bright reddish shade of my coat.</p><p>After several months of training I saw this girl with white hair sitting on a chair from across the training field. As I inhaled the air through my nose I notice it , something in the air was wrong. The girl she was in trouble, she was still sitting there like everything was fine but something was wrong I could feel it in my bones. I bolt off yanking the leash out of my handlers hand, I had to help her that strange smell got stronger. I quickly arrived at the girls side and gently tugged at her shirt sleeve, I could see it now her face was flushed and her blue eyes were unfocused. She needed to lay down, I don't know how I knew but she needed it to get on the ground. I move to other side of the chair and nudge her hoping she get the message. By now my handler is almost here so I push the girl off the seat before rushing to catch her on the other side "hey" she protests weakly.</p><p>I use my body to lower her body to the ground, I can feel her shaking and her breathing too fast so once she's laying down on the ground I place my head on her chest hoping she takes the hint to slow her breathing down.<br/>
I can see my handler standing there yelling over more humans over.</p><p>Slowly the girl's heartbeat calmed, her breathing evened and the shaking stopped. I feel my leash being pulled so I go to leave the girl but I am halted as her arms circle me in a tight hug. "Thank you" I hear her mumble into my fur, I give her gentle lick to her face. "Are you ok Miss.Schnee?" my handler asks as he gives up trying to pull me from her with the leash. "I am now thanks to this amazing dog" she answers as she starts to get up, patting my head gently. "Ironically I was here to buy one of your service dogs for that reasoning" she said while looking at them but I could feel the unease so I gently leaned my body against her like I was taught. She seemed to relax at that, " well I think you found your dog Miss" the handler chuckles, my tail wags at that.</p><p>"Wait really I could take this dog as my own!" The girl shouts excitedly putting her hand on my head. "Well there is some paperwork you need to fill out before you can take her but yep Pyrrha can be all yours by tomorrow" he replies while gesturing to me. I feel the girls excitement grow "thank you so much sir" she said and by the tomorrow night I was in a big new place, sleeping on my new owners bed who's name I learned was Weiss who I am going to protect and comfort.</p><p>Ren<br/>
I hated this place it was too noisy, the humans keep poking me with sharp sticks and tying my muzzle together with this weird blue rope. Worst of all though was that they kept taking Nora away from me. Nora said she was fine each time she returned to my kennel but I know those filthy humans were just biding their time, she doesn't believe me but I think that's just her naivety talking she was barely a year old after all. I wasn't going to let them hurt her, the next time they come to take they will have to through me. A lady,comes down the hall carrying a pink leash and stops in front of our kennel, she was going take Nora away from me again what if it's for good this time I think darkly I shake my head and stand in front of Nora "go away human, or I will rip your throat out!" I growl at her baring my teeth to show I'm not joking around. "Ren stop she's not going to hurt me" Nora whimpers gently from behind me " you don't know that Nora" I bark back my gaze not moving from the lady at the gate. "See Kali, this is what I was talking about, it happens every time we try to take her out of the kennel without him or we bring him and her around the other dogs" another woman says gesturing at me "come any closer and you'll lose that hand!" I Shout my growling increasing in volume "hmm, we could have someone foster them for a bit and see if they can work out what the problem is, what do you think Sienna?" The one called Kali ask</p><p>"If you do that, I think you going to be the one who has to do it" Sienna supplied placing a hand on her hip. "Alright we have a plan then, plus Blake really wants Nora anyway" Kali replied before walking away from the kennel Sienna following as well "that's no surprise" the women chuckles as she goes along. "You have to stop this, I'm fine" Nora says as she puts her head against my side before she turned and lay down on the bed at the back of the kennel. </p><p>huffing out a breath as she layed on the bed, "look you don't know what these humans want from us and far as I'm concerned all humans are the same and they done nothing to prove other wise, so stop defending their actions" I bark at her I see her turn her head away from me while sighing, "They don't want anything from us Ren" she says "they just want to help" she explains as I come and lay down next to her " but what if all this just their process before they kill us" I reply looking down at her, head still turned away from me "isn't this similar to what our original humans did to you" I continue curling my tail around her<br/>
" no it's not!" she snaps before she starts to tremble.<br/>
"I'm sorry I shouldn't have brought it up" I say quickly as I feel the fear coming off her shaking form. "It's fine" she whimpers out quietly as she press further into me, her ears pressed flat against her skull, I lay my head over hers to help comfort her "Still I'm sorry, it was insensitive of me" I murmur softly<br/>
"like I said before it's fine you didn't mean it" she says before trying she drifts off into what hopefully is a dreamless sleep. </p><p>The next day the humans known as Kali and Blake returned with two leashes one pink, one green. This at least meant I was coming too and could protect Nora if danger reared its ugly head. "Blake!" Nora barks excitly her tail wagging a mile a minute as she jumps up at the gate "hey! Girl miss me much" Blake replies as she pushes the gate back a bit to squeeze into our kennel, Nora jumps into arms straight away showing the human with affection. I really don't understand why she fawns over this human in particular, Nora is a blessing to me she was first and only friend in that place but I really don't understand how she can still care for humans after what they did to her. We are clipped to the leash and walked past the kennels , I notice a dark brown and white greyhound with golden eyes that keeps staring at Nora every time we passed him before. "What's your problem?" I growl at him as I feel Nora tense up beside as we stop near his kennel. "Who me, why I was just wondering why your friend was so small" he replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world "yeah I'm small so what!" Nora barks back proudly puffing out her chest "hahaha, you are so cute little one, makes you an oh so much easy target to kill for my goddess" he chuckles out. Nora instantly deflates and presses even closer to my side as I feel a chill run up my spine at his answer "If there weren't these bars between us I wouldn't hesitate to rip out your throat!" I growl out at him teeth bared, my hackles raised which seems to amuse him as he breaks out into maniacal laughter filling me with a cold dread.</p><p>"Hey! Enough of that! Tyrian has done nothing to you" Blake says as I continue to bark and growl at this monster before she pulls back on my leash "hasn't done anything!, he's threating to kill Nora" I bark out as they pull me away from his gate just continuing to say that the grey hound was a good dog and I was being to aggressive tell that to Nora I think as she sticks closer to my side, I can feel the unease and fear coming from her, his laughter still echoing in my ears. </p><p>We are put in the back of a car and taken to a huge house not to far away from the place we were at before, they take of the car with the Blake girl just talking weirdly at Nora while carrying her "awwww you are just so adorable, yesss you arrre, yess you are" Blake babies at Nora and to my absolute horror she likes it she just wags her tail all happily like. Her growing attachment to this human worries me greatly, she going to get hurt, these humans aren't to be trusted but what if they not I think before shaking the thought out my head, I thought humans could be trusted before but look what they made me do, almost do thought darkly. "hey! Mr. Mc frowny face we going inside now" Nora shouted at me reminding they I was just standing at the door. Confusion filled me as I realised that the human Kali hadn't forced me inside yet she just stood their, I slowly walk into the door, Kali follows and walks at my pace " see it's not so bad" Nora quips as she appears be side me.</p><p>" sure" I reply coldly at her but it doesn't seem to dampen her spirits if anything she gets more excited "I heard from some of the other dogs at the shelter about living in house, it means we have bed, fresh food and water" she rambles as we continue towards another door that opens up to yard with tall trees and lots of grass. "Woah what are those tall things with the spoken green stuff on top" Nora asks her eyes seemingly full of wonder, I feel sadden at the fact she been in that cage for so long she doesn't even know what the basics things were<br/>
"It's a tree, and those are it's leaves that grow on top of it" I reply softly.<br/>
"Oh, so these leaves are like baby trees?" she replies her head tilting at me."sure let's go with that</p><p>I hear the click of our leashes being unclipped and I dart forward "come on Nora" I yell at her as I run towards the tree, but as I look back she's just standing their looking confused while the human pats her back "come on!" I laugh as run back and play bow in front of her "what are we doing" she asks her ears perking up<br/>
" do I have spell it out for you" I quip up at her chuckling a bit but all I can see the confuison in her eyes as she looks at me, does she really not know I think as Nora looks back up at blake "go on girl, go play" Blake tells her "play?" Nora asks before looking back to me "yeah play, it's where we chase each other around or we could just go lay under the tree" I suggest to her,<br/>
"No I want to do this play" as she tried to copy my play bow before launching her small form at me "ahh!" I yelp as she pushes me over causing me to roll on to the grass "did I do right?" She asks cheekly as but I can still feel some of the doubt their "yeah, that's how you go it" I say rolling my eyes but I feel myself smiling as I see her tail start wagging.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. when the world ends the story begins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jaune's world is ending, while the mystery just begins</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! this chapter begins about 6 months after the first one , I hope you all enjoy it. please leave a comment or a Kudos</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaune<br/>It was a beautiful sunny morning and the world was ending, my human Ruby left me. I couldn't believe it, why would she do this? I thought she loved me "come back ruby I miss you" I howled at the door she left through to probably never return. I lay on the ground my heart breaking "Jaune, you have done this everyday this week Ruby is coming back this afternoon" Ren deadpan from behind me, " you don't know that" I whispered back sadly,<br/>"Well I do because it has happened every day this week" he sassed back before heading towards the back door probably to sleep in the sun what does he know anyway Mr.moody I think huffing as I resting my head on my paws I hope she has fun wherever she is I wonder.</p><p>Pyrrha<br/>
Weiss seemed extra nervous today as we traveled in the back of the car, so I rested my head on her knee to let her know that I was here if she needed me. It had the desired effect as she smiled down at me "I'm ok Pyrrha, just nervous to be back at school after the break" Weiss said as the car slowed down to a stop. I exited the car after Weiss noted that there were lots of young humans like Weiss here, it reminds me of where I was being trained may be this is a place is the school my mentor mention I think as we walk past many of the humans and some buildings before entering one that was a bit colder on the inside must have air conditioning I wonder as Weiss sits down at one of the tables in the room, this room smelt of books and ink, I turn my head to the front of the room and notice the book shelf each row seems to be just full same books odd? I feel Weiss quickly tense as another human enters the room, but she quickly relaxes this must be her friend then.</p><p>"Hey yang, you're early?" Weiss prompts as the yellowed haired female plops into the seat next to her, "hey ice queen and yeah, I thought you'd be here and wanted to check in on you" Yang replies with a wide smile on her face before giving me a pat on my head, " stop calling me that!... but thank you" Weiss replies, they continued to chat as more people filled in and sat at the desks or tables but the seat next to Yang remained empty and I could feel Weiss increasing anxiety at that. </p><p>"Where is she?" Weiss harshly whispered at Yang as an older male who had been standing at the front of the room talking for the last 20 minutes started calling out names. " I don't know, she hasn't texted me back yet," Yang whispered back. Weiss really didn't like that as she started tapping the desk subconsciously. I lean my side against her leg to comfort her and hopefully her heart rate would come down. </p><p>Weiss' unease seemed to increase throughout the day as Blake continued to not show throughout the day. “ has she texted back yet?” Weiss  asked at lunch ,Yang just sighed before shaking her head, “maybe her phone died?” Ruby asks while shrugging.<br/>
“That doesn’t explain why she not at school though”Weiss replied I could sense the anxiety rise more so I jumped and put my head next to her chest, my eyes looking upwards “I’m sure she’s fine weiss” I whine up at her, she places her hand on my head and starts running her hand through my head hair “thanks,pyrrha” Weiss said softly. It wasn’t until the last class of the day, Yang received a text finally from Blake saying to meet at her place after school and that they shouldn’t couldn’t explain anything, this didn’t seem to relieve Weiss at all which confused me but I guess that's where we were heading now.</p><p> </p><p>Nora<br/>
I was rushing through the alley turning quickly around corners, Blake running beside as we tried to out run our pursuers, I spied a small gap in the fence that leads towards a more crowded street that me and Blake can fit through " This way Blake!" I bark at her as I run into the hole "Nora! Where are you going!" She yelled at me as she tried to grab me "through here!" I bark at her as I stand in the hole before bolting through Blake skidding through the hole after me barely avoiding the hands going to grab her. We run out of the alleyway and onto a busy street with lots of people walking around, I look up at Blake who seems a bit out of breath. She looks both sides of the road before whistling at me to follow her. We rush across the road towards the book store running into the little alleyway leading to the back opening of the shop, as we quickly entered the shop I spotted one of  the men who were following us across the street, a tall man with blood red hair and dark glasses on his face that man is dangerous I think. As soon as I entered the shop's back room I can tell something is wrong, the air smelled of blood . “ Blake somethings wrong” I tell her but she ignores me and places her bag down. </p><p>“Hey Tuskon! Is it ok if I stay and help out today?” she Yells through the door, she doesn't get a response. I smell something smokey in the air “Blake I think we should go” I bark up to her louder. “I know you're an excited girl,” Blake replies, patting my head once before heading towards the door that leads to the storefront. She doesn't get it there’s danger. I think  “Tuskon?” She questions as she opens the door. I  grab onto her pant leg and pull back “No! Don’t, something wrong Blake, like really wrong” I whimper pulling back again on the fabric.<br/>
“Hey, what's wrong Nora?” Blake asks me as she bends down next to me.</p><p>She gently picks me up “come on everything's fine” she tries to reassure me but the smell of blood and that weird smokey smell gets stronger “Tuskon!” she yells again “where he is” Blake mumbled under her breath, I hope he’s ok tuskon is a really great human I wonder as Blake walks us towards the counter “OH gods!” Blake's yells as She sees Tuskon’s body on the ground. She drops me on the ground as she kneels next to him shaking his shoulders “Tuskon! Oh my gods” she cries out as she shakes his body, I walk over and nudge him with my head. Is he sleeping? I think as I nudge him again I put my paws on his chest “please wake up Mr. Tuskon” I say I look over to Blake next to me she’s crying,I move off Tuskon “hey what’s wrong?” I ask, pushing my head to her side. Blake grabs me into a hug, I feel her tears land on my head “he’s, h-he’s dead, oh gods” she weeps pulling me tighter he’s Dead! Oh.. that’s why he wasn’t moving “ I need to call dad” Blake said, tears still falling as she grabbed the device out of her pocket “come on pick up, please pick up” she whispers suddenly standing up and turning towards the still closed blinds. Why she does that I look around, the single hole head in his head straight between his eyes, blood leaking from the wound. The smokey smell was strong near the hole “gah!” I yelped as I was yanked back by my collar “ stay away from him Nora, we don’t want to disturb the body anymore”Blake ordered me as I looked up at her ,she still was on her phone talking to someone on the other end. The tears had slowed but not stopped so I leaned against her leg “its ok Blake” I said to nuzzling her leg "ok I'll wait outside then, yeah I'll be ok for now see you when you get here" Blake said into the phone. We waited outside until the police men and asked Blake these all sorts of questions. I didn’t like these men either, they were too pushy and the other dogs kept being rude to me but luckily Blake's Dad Mr. Ghira arrived and took us home “Blake are you going to be ok?” Ghira asked her as they walked into the house “yeah I will be fine...Eventually” She murmured back. As  I follow her to our room I greet gambol and shroud along the way two Japanese bobtails one grey the other black “Hi Guys!” I shout at them, my tail wagging some my excitement returning “your home early dear is everything alright?” Gambol asked his head tilting a bit, my tail slowly lowers remembering that Mr. Tuskon was dead “no...Mr. Tuskon is dead” I mumble out my ears folding down against my head.<br/>
“Oh...darling I am so sorry, are you and Blake ok?” Shroud asked me as both him and gambol nuzzled my side comfortingly “ um...I think I will be okay but it’s really shaken Blake though” I reply turning my head towards Blake's through the opened door “well I think might need some comforting right dear?” Gambol said while nudging shroud<br/>
“Yes! Go she needs all the hugs and love give her” Shroud yells dramatically pushing me through the door “you don’t need tell me or push me through door!” I shout at them as I run over to Blake who is sitting on the bed typing something into her phone. I walk up the stairs next to the bed and sat down next to her and just leaned into her side, she looked at me with a sad smile before petting my back “don’t worry we are going to get to the bottom of this girl” Blake says to me and I feel her hand tense on my fur “and I will be with you every step of the way then Blake” I whisper into her side giving it a nuzzle.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I realized i haven"t stated the breeds yet so<br/>Jaune is a golden retriever<br/>Nora is a small orange pit bull<br/>Pyrrha is an Irish setter<br/>Ren is a border collie Japanese Akita mix.<br/>and thank you again so much for reading</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>